


Kirby shouldn't live alone

by Otaku553



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Gijinka, Kirby Dreamy Gear, Kirby novel, Meta dad Meta dad Meta dad, Might post some art?, PLease read the Kirby novel it's great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku553/pseuds/Otaku553
Summary: “Kirby. The windows are broken.”“Yeah? And it’s good ventilation.”“Your fridge is empty.”“Dee brings food by every day!”“You’re 11 and living alone.”Kirby could really only shrug.Meta Knight sighed. “Pack your bags. You’re moving to Brighton.”[Or, in the Kirby Dreamy Gear universe, Kirby is a pilot in Breezeburg, living alone in an abandoned building, and Meta Knight is a nobleman in Brighton, living an extravagant life.]
Relationships: Bandana Waddle Dee & King Dedede, Bandana Waddle Dee & Kirby, Daroach & Meta Knight, King Dedede & Kirby, Kirby & Meta Knight
Comments: 15
Kudos: 88





	1. Meta Knight worries

**Author's Note:**

> steampunk kirby steampunk kirby steampunk kirb
> 
> Anyways! If anyone knows me from tumblr they know I have started an obsession over the Kirby Dreamy Gears event/novel which is just Kirby but steampunk and I absolutely love it.
> 
> The Dreamy Gears universe is so good! I'll add a summary chapter of what happens in the novel if people are curious. The fic's not super dependent on novel events but it doesn't mention some things that are in the novel. Comment if you want a summary!

If ever asked who the best pilot in all of Diamond Town was, anyone would tell you that it was Kirby of Breezeburg. Sure, he was young, but he was the most skilled pilot anyone had seen in _centuries_. His 100 win-streak against President Dedede, a formidable flyer himself, was proof of this.

So as Kirby walked around Breezeburg, newly reformed after Sir Hugo's corruption had backfired on the man, Breezebrug greeted Kirby back.

"Hi there, Kirbs!"

"Want a discount on some of this bread?"

"How you doing?"

Kirby greeted each in turn with his bright smile and twinkling blue eyes.

Perhaps it was because he was so young, that Breezeburg cared so much about its resident pilot. Perhaps it was because races with Kirby always sold out in tickets by the end of the hour. Perhaps it was because the boy lived alone in that run-down apartment of his. Whatever the reason, everyone cared for Kirby, and Kirby was none the wiser.

When he got back from his grocery run out in the market, carrying a bag of relatively non-perishable foods, Kirby shrugged off his warm gray overcoat, not bothering to hang it up. Only Dee ever came by anyways.

The pantry was stocked enough to last Kirby a week, approximately until Kirby's next race against President Dedede. His prize winnings from the last race were enough for Kirby to splurge a bit, so he'd also gotten himself a slice of cake, to indulge himself.

And he was about to, before a light knock sounded from his front door.

Kirby jumped to his feet to get whoever was standing outside; last time Dedede had knocked too hard, the door had fallen out of its hinges and nearly crushed poor Dee. That wouldn't be good.

With a very audible creak, the door swung open, and Kirby observed his guests. Dee was standard fare, Dedede maybe less so but not necessarily uncommon. What surprised him was Sir Meta Knight and Daroach.

The nobleman had forgone his usual formal blue overcoat for a more common gray one, though his top hat remained perched on his head. Kirby noted the way his nose wrinkled for a moment when the door opened.

"Kirby! Did you forget we were going to have that picnic today?" Dedede tousled Kirby's short pink hair with a rough and heavy touch.

Kirby clambered to duck and try to push the man's hand off. "That was today?"

He must've looked absolutely bewildered, if Dee's subtle eye-roll was anything to go by. Kirby shrugged. "Heheh… Guess I did forget!"

"Go grab your hat and coat, kid," Dedede gestured to the discarded garment on the floor. "We'll be waiting outside! Don't take too long!"

Kirby nodded jubilantly, shutting the door and rushing back into his apartment, all while missing the perplexed look on Meta Knight's face.

President Dedede and Waddle Dee had already started going down the stairs, but left on the doorstep was Meta Knight, who seemed contemplative.

Daroach, ever the sharp one when it came to the aristocrat, noticed. "What's up?"

Meta Knight blinked. The thief had stepped right up in front of him, stealing his attention from the issue at hand. "Not much," Meta Knight finally obligingly replied. "Just… is Kirby safe in this building?"

Daroach shrugged, the bell around his neck ringing with the movement. "Sure. He's got all of Breezeburg looking out for him. The kid's important to this town."

Meta Knight frowned. "Yes, but… there was a signpost on the way up that said this building was to be demolished."

"Yeah, but it hasn't been. It's been years since that sign's gone up."

"Is the building structurally sound?"

"As far as anyone here can tell, yeah."

"But—"

The door swung open with another horrendous prolonged creak on its unoiled hinges. "Alright!" Kirby grinned, dressed in his coat and pilot's cap. "Good to go!"

He paused as Meta Knight and Daroach stared back at him, surprised by his abrupt exclamation.

"I thought you guys were gonna be downstairs!"

President Dedede's voice called from below. "Some of us are, so come down already, you slowpokes!"

With childish joy, Kirby bounced down the steps, Meta Knight following in trained elegance and grace, Daroach on light feet.

Daroach sighed from behind the nobleman. "If you're worried, why don't you talk to Kirby about it?" he whispered to Meta.

Meta almost imperceptibly huffed, a light exhale that was stronger than his usual dainty breaths, barely noticeable to any but the thief. "I am not worried."

Daroach snickered. "Sure."

The five bantered and chattered on the way to the picnic field.

* * *

All tuckered out from eating most of the chocolate cake that Daroach had made, Kirby was lying peacefully on the picnic blanket, enjoying the tranquil breeze, the namesake of Breezeburg.

Dedede snickered unceremoniously once the picnic basket had been packed up, and pointed to the young pilot on the ground. "So."

Dee continued. "Who's going to bring Kirby home?"

Daroach stared pointedly at Dedede and Dee, the two of whom did _not_ look like they were going to help. "I'm busy at the cafe, you _know_ I need to get back there soon; it's opening for the afternoon. Dee?"

"Well don't look at me," the young technician shrugged. "I would, but I'm not strong enough to carry Kirby on my own. Plus, Doo's going to be worried if i get home late, and I'm almost late already."

They both looked to Dedede, and promptly turned away, to the President's ire. "Hey! Just because we're rivals doesn't mean I can't get him back home alright!"

"It's the principle of the thing," Dee crossed their arms. "You're not exactly the safest adult to be around."

Dedede made some scoffing noise at the back of his throat. "Fine then. What about him?"

"Him" meant "Meta Knight." Who now found himself at the receiving end of three evaluating gazes.

Well, one neutral gaze and two evaluating gazes. Daroach just grinned. "I'd say he's pretty trustworthy!"

Dedede crossed his arms. "Well, not that I'm doubting it, but he's from Brighton. Will he know the way to Kirby's place?"

"Yes," Meta smoothly replied. "Of course I remember. Three blocks down, a left turn on 4th, and it's the third apartment in the row." Why was he speaking up? He didn't want this; he was a busy person, he had work to get back to. Appeasing these commonfolk and carrying a child to their apartment were most certainly _not_ on his agenda this morning.

Nonetheless, glares of scrutiny from the President and technician easily transformed into trusting smiles, making Meta want to groan at his own actions. Sure. Alright. He'd carry Kirby home. It wasn't the most difficult thing to do. He knew the directions.

Careful not to wake the boy by jostling him, he pulled Kirby into what he hoped was a comfortable piggyback position, the boy's arms draped over his shoulders, his back hunched over.

He _himself_ was most definitely and absolutely _not_ comfortable, but that was… alright, he supposed.

As Dedede, Waddle Dee, and Daroach waved him off, Meta Knight noted how… light, he supposed, Kirby was. Logically, he knew that Kirby was a child, so much younger than Meta himself, but now, carrying the child, it truly struck him. Kirby was small, light, vulnerable. A _child_.

Were children usually this light at Kirby's age? What was Kirby again… ten? Eleven? Meta Knight didn't remember, but he was certain from the few children he'd interacted with at those ridiculously lavish dinner parties that children weren't usually this light.

Perhaps it was just the difference in quality of life between Brighton and Breezeburg. At those dinner parties, every child had luxurious and rich foods piled onto their plates, every child was stuffed till their buttons popped, and every child was much more rotund, with large amounts of baby fat hanging off their cheeks.

Kirby was almost the opposite. Through the coat, Meta Knight could feel Kirby's bony chin resting on his shoulder, could tell that Kirby was living on far more sparse sustenance.

And looking around, he could tell that Kirby was better off than most, if it were possible. Kirby at least had meat on his bones, a healthy pink blush in his cheeks, a smile on his face. Meta Knight could see some of the other children in the streets, running and playing tag with each other, baggy oversized clothes flapping with the wind and soot or dust caked over their cheeks.

Was this how Breezeburg was? Was this how life outside of Brighton was? Meta Knight couldn't hold back the frown on his face.

Up the rickety steps of the apartment, the demolition sign was there again, and so was the creaky door. When Meta finally stepped in, he could feel movement behind him. Kirby was stirring; the door must've woken him.

"... -eta Knigh…? Oh, you brought me… home?" Thanks," Kirby muttered before releasing a wide-mouthed yawn. "I'mma go take a nap… Help yourself to any drinks?" And with that, the child had shuffled out of the living room.

Meta… was somewhat lost.

He could go home for the day, finish his paperwork for the Diamond Town Council and rest, and Vul would make some hot chocolate for him. He could sink into his nice sofa, the blue plush one that felt like a cloud, and sleep as peacefully as Kirby was now.

Yet something kept him here. And as he looked around, perhaps he knew what it was.

The cracked windows, with shards of glass still littered around the ground nearby, threatening to cut one's toes if they dared venture too near. The water damage and mold clinging to the little crevices in the wall that shouldn't be there in the first place. The too-tiny refrigerator, which couldn't hold more than three day's share of food, even stretching it rather thin.

Perhaps what Daroach said had some truth to it.

Meta was willing to admit it.

He was worried.

Upon inspection, the fridge didn't ease his worries at all either. There was so little in the way of actual sustenance there, so few vegetables and little to no meat. A boxed slice of chocolate cake was the largest item he could find. The pantry was no better, stocked only with breads and very little else.

Scratch that, he was _concerned_.

If Breezeburg were really looking out for this boy, how had they allowed him to live in such a condition for so long? On his own, no less?

But…

What could Meta do about it?

No, never mind that thought. Meta was the young patriarch of the wealthy and noble Knight family, there was nothing he _couldn't_ do.

Well, he probably couldn't break into the home of Sir Hugo without severely damaging his reputation, but that was neither here nor there because the stakes weren't so high that he needed to break into some millionaire's home this time.

Perhaps he could provide monetary support? Give Kirby an allowance so he could get himself more food and some new clothes?

No, that wasn't solving the problem, that was just a temporary relief. There was still the possibly structurally unsound building to worry about, the mold on the walls as well. Meta definitely had more than enough wealth to hire someone to just remodel the whole building for the child to stay in, but, well, that would be rather extraneous for just one child.

He had an epiphany.

The perfect option.

He mulled it over in his mind. Yes, that would do. He'd broach the subject with Kirby after the child awoke, but for now, planning, planning planning…

* * *

Kirby awoke with a hearty yawn, a dumb grin on his face from his dream. With the lingering flavor of chocolate still on Kirby's tongue, he had a lovely dream where Daroach had made a thousand cakes, just for Kirby.

As if responding to this thought, Kirby's stomach grumbled, and Kirby laughed. Maybe a bread piece for today…? Dee wasn't coming over but maybe he could ask Lady Kracko the next block over for some soup to dip the bread in…

As he walked out, the sight of a blue-haired nobleman greeted him. Kirby's eyes widened.

"Meta Knight? Why are you still here?"

The aristocrat's eyes seemed to shine with some bright idea, but the way he held himself, small and curled minisculely into himself, told Kirby that he was also nervous. Though, how Kirby knew any of this, he had absolutely no idea.

"Kirby," Meta Knight began. "About your current living situation…"

Ah, Kirby knew what he was talking about. "The demolition sign? Oh, it's fine!" Kirby waved with a grin. "It was supposed to be torn down by Sir Hugo's company and turned into a larger complex, but it never happened! Plus, Sir Hugo's gone now so there's nothing to worry about!"

Meta Knight shook his head. "Not just that, Kirby. Do you realize how run-down this apartment is?"

Kirby shrugged. "I mean, yeah, sure, but that doesn't mean I can't live in it. It's cozy!"

"Kirby. The windows are _broken_."

"Yeah? And it's good ventilation."

"Your fridge is empty."

"Dee brings food by almost every day!"

" _You're 11 and living alone."_

Kirby could really only shrug.

The nobleman sighed. "Pack your bags. You're moving to Brighton."

Kirby's mind crashed to a halt.

"Wait what?"

Meta Knight pressed both hands to his temple. _Shit._ "That's… not how I wanted this conversation to go."

Kirby blinked.

And blinked again.

"Okay. What?" he repeated.

Meta Knight sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blurt it out like that. The intention was to ease you into it with some reasoning." Kirby's silence was a good enough gesture for him to continue. "See, your building is… not an ideal living situation for a growing boy such as yourself, and could pose numerous hazards and health risks."

Kirby took a tentative nod.

"So, I was thinking of how I could be of aid, to repay your kindness during the battle against Sir Hugo, and at first I was thinking of lending you some point stars."

"Ah! There's no need," Kirby waved his hands around. "I earn a good amount from racing Dedede anyways! Enough to support myself."

"I realized," Meta Knight concurred. "But you don't have enough to refurbish or remodel this place, and it doesn't quite seem structurally sound."

"Structurally sound?"

"Meaning it may collapse someday soon."

Kirby bit his lips. That… would not be good.

"So, I was considering where you could relocate…"

That was reasonable. Relocating to a place he liked as much as here would be difficult though.

"And figured, since I live in Brighton, you should come to my mansion."

And that was where Kirby got lost.

"Okay… but why?"

Meta Knight stared blankly at Kirby for a moment, and Kirby was hoping he hadn't overstepped some boundary; he certainly wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth; but he had to admit this was a really big gift from a horse he knew almost nothing about.

Meta Knight was notorious. If Sir Hugo was known for his philanthropy and kindness to the people of Breezeburg, then Meta Knight would probably be known for his ruthlessness. If someone wasn't worth his time, he wouldn't spend even a second with them.

So why was Meta Knight approaching a child with this idea?

Honestly, Meta Knight had no idea.

"I said before, when we first met…" Meta Knight started, not sure where his words would go. "That in another world, we may have been good friends."

Kirby nodded.

Truthfully, when Meta had said that, he hadn't known what Meta meant, and even now, he didn't have more than just a faint idea, but he knew Meta better than he should, could tell more about Meta than he did Dedede or Waddle Dee, and that had to count for something.

"Well, I'd like to think I would help a friend in this situation."

A silence fell between them, as Kirby contemplated it.

He didn't know if he felt like leaving.

His apartment was his home; it was shabby but it was what Kirby _knew_. To uproot that and move to Brighton… he didn't know if he'd be able to.

"You don't need to make a decision now, but think about it, Kirby," Meta Knight offered. "My doors will always be open to you. I'm sure you know where the Knight mansion is, so just park your plane on the roof when you'd like."

Kirby smiled. "Even if it's just to visit?"

Meta smiled back, and everything felt right. "Even if it's just to visit."

* * *

Kirby was skeptical before, but he had to admit that Brighton _was_ rather beautiful. The town's lights illuminated the ground with tiny flecks of orange, like a warm reflection of the night sky, but brighter.

The Knight mansion was just up ahead. With ease, Kirby pulled the SS Warp into descent and landed easily on the flat portion of the rooftop.

A bird-like man stepped out of doors to greet him as Kirby lugged two bags over his shoulders and off the aircraft.

"A pleasure to meet you, Kirby." the man greeted. "I am Vul, Sir Meta Knight's personal butler. He's been expecting you."


	2. Recap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A recap of the events of Kirby's Dreamy Gear novel, so the fic is more understandable!

Diamond Town is a prosperous city, divided into two: Brighton built on the ruins of old temples and buildings, where the upper-class live posh and extravagant lives partying day and night, and Breezeburg, where… everyone else is.

In this separate universe, the characters we know and love are similar, but not quite the same.

Kirby is merely a young pilot living in Breezeburg.

Dedede is the president of a factory in Breezeburg, while Bandana Waddle Dee (more referred to as Waddle Dee in the novel) is a technician working for Dedede.

Meta Knight, on the other hand, is a nobleman living in Brighton, who looks upon the aristocratic lifestyle with distaste, longing for adventure and mystery.

Daroach is the owner of a cafe in Breezeburg by day, and a thief by night.

Sir Hugo is a millionaire of Diamond Town, known for his philanthropy and kindness.

And so it begins.

On a fine day, Kirby races Dedede. This isn't anything out of the usual, except for the fact that if Kirby wins this time, he establishes his 100 win-streak against the president, who always tenaciously calls for a rematch.

Kirby wins.

Dedede, who had been enraged, slammed his full force into the lever of his plane, breaking it and crashing it, to the concern of both Kirby and Waddle Dee, who was nearby. When they go check on him though, Dedede berates Waddle Dee for not doing a good job as his mechanic.

Waddle Dee knows it was the president's fault, but they can't very well talk back to Dedede, so they meekly apologize.

The race over and Kirby triumphant with his 100 win-streak, Kirby returns home to his apartment, a shabby building meant to be demolished. Though it's not quite the best place, Kirby likes it. He can park his plane on the roof without bothering anyone, get a nice breeze and airflow from the open (shattered) windows, and he can sing as loud as he wants, since none of the neighboring houses are filled.

Dee comes over with a sandwich, and as Kirby eats it, Dee shares the newspaper.

Apparently Sir Hugo has excavated a relic, a powerful machine from times past. It can't run, however, because it's missing some parts. According to Sir Hugo, a powerful mage once stole the parts and hid them.

So, he's putting out a monetary reward for finding the gears needed for the machine. One million point stars, enough to turn any Diamond Town resident into a millionaire.

Kirby's not that interested. He doesn't need money, and he's satisfied with what he has. Dee tries to convince him, and they talk about their desires. For Kirby, if he gets the million point stars, he'll order a hundred thousand of Kawasaki's special. For Dee, on the other hand…

Dee just wants to taste chocolate.

Chocolate is a luxury item, something that only the residents of Brighton have access to, and because of this, most residents of Breezeburg almost never get to taste chocolate in their lives.

Kirby has tasted chocolate, but it's only because Kirby works a delivery job and runs errands with his plane, and can therefore go to other towns. He's tasted many treats on his journeys, but he can never bring them back to Breezeburg, since chocolate is always confiscated at the gate. So he understands Dee's desire to taste chocolate, since just going off of Kirby's description isn't really experiencing it.

Meanwhile, in another part of Breezeburg, Dedede enters Daroach's cafe. The president is a regular patron of Daroach Cafe, since even though it was small, the food was delicious. There, he reads the newspaper and the tidbit about the excavated machine.

Dedede wants it, and Daroach encourages him. With that, Dedede sets off.

Daroach himself has his own intentions with the machine though.

We cut to Brighton, where the streets are clean, the flowers are blooming, and a beautiful song drifts through the air. A party is being held at a mansion, and a masked man in blue stands.

The host asks if he will stay for dessert, a lovely chocolate cake, but Meta Knight answers no. The people around him are surprised. Perhaps he doesn't like sweets? It would be fitting for a mysterious man like him.

Meta Knight returns home, and his butler, Vul, welcomes him.

"How was the party?"

"Same as always," he says, bitter. "Tedious conversations, overly lavish foods… I'm tired of this."

Meta Knight doesn't like the life of an aristocrat, finding it to lack the adventure he desires.

When he enters the living room, they find a surprise waiting for them.

Daroach, sitting on the sofa, with Vul never actually welcoming him in.

Vul is _fuming_ , but Meta Knight just asks him to grab two cups of tea.

Daroach, of course, finds this endlessly amusing, even as Meta Knight asks him to use the front door for once so as not to infuriate his butler.

But of course, Daroach is here for a reason. He hands Meta Knight an eclair, a simple treat topped with chocolate, and thanks Meta Knight for the chocolate, which is such a difficult ingredient to get one's hands on in Breezeburg.

The reason Meta Knight left before the cake was served wasn't because he disliked sweets; rather the opposite was true, he loved sweets. But after eating Daroach's pastries, nothing could satisfy him.

The two talk about the ancient machine and the reward for the gears, but Meta Knight's personally not very interested in the prize. He's already got far more money than he has any use for. There's little else he wants from life besides adventure and mystery, but that's what the machine is: a mysterious relic of the past.

Daroach, on the other hand, who has a network of underlings, knows that Sir Hugo is planning to use the machine not for the town's further prosperity, but for his own personal gain. Daroach's plan is to find evidence and expose Hugo, with Meta Knight's help.

Meta Knight is amused. "I thought you were a thief, not a hero?"

Daroach stands. "I'm not some random burglar. I'm Daroach, the greatest thief the world has ever seen!"

Daroach is like a phantom thief. He's perfected his thievery to an artform, leaving not a single trace and harming no one.

Meta Knight and Daroach actually met when Daroach invaded Meta Knight's mansion.

In any case, Daroach tells Meta Knight that the first stage is to gather information, which Daroach and his underlings will do. He'll send a message to Meta Knight later.

And thus the quest for the Dreamy Gears begins!

* * *

With Kirby and Dee, a knock is heard from the door.

Kirby says it must be the pizza man, and Dee is worried. "You didn't actually order pizza, did you?"

"No. But maybe it's the pizza man coming to congratulate me for winning the race!"

Who else would it be but the local apothecary, Magolor?

When Dee asks who he is, Kirby explains that one time, when he rolled in the snow and got sick, Magolor gave him cold medicine. So, Magolor is trustworthy enough in Kirby's book.

Magolor explains that he needs help to find the Dreamy Gears, and if they help him, they could split the cost. Why would he come to these two of all people, though?

The answer lies in Kirby's star-shaped compass, which was a gift to him from the leader of the neighboring Magician's guild, which he saved from a monster at some point by leading it away with his plane. He was told that the compass was special, and would resonate with the kindness within Kirby's heart, but Kirby always thought it was useless.

Magolor takes out a map and shows Kirby. Maybe it's not so useless after all? He tells Kirby to place it on the map, and lo and behold, it reveals the locations of the Dreamy Gears.

One is in a big open plain in Breezeburg, another is at a clock tower somewhere in Breezeburg, and the final one is somewhere in Brighton.

Kirby and Dee get started with the search immediately, running towards the field, but not before Magolor leaves them with magical eye drops, which allow them to see the gears. Normally, they'd be shielded from view by magic and invisible.

When Kirby and Dee reach the field, they look all over the place but still can't find it. Dee proposes that it's underground, but even if they dug, there would be too much area to cover to find it.

When Kirby lies down on the grass, tired, something glints in the sky.

The first gear!

Kirby runs back home to grab the SS Warp so he can get it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dedede gets a visitor from the local apothecary, who knows the location of a Dreamy Gear and wants Dedede's help to get it. Dedede, of course, accepts, after Magolor says they'd split the reward.

Magolor needed Dedede's help because the gear was at the top of the clock tower, and Dedede is the only other skilled pilot in Breezeburg. The plan is for Dedede to fly close to the top and Magolor to float down and grab it.

They just barely manage to get the gear, before Dedede loses control of his plane and the DDD DAIOH no. 81 takes a nosedive into the nearby creek.

* * *

Daroach visits Meta Knight to give a status update on the Hugo situation. Who else would visit them at this time but the local apothecary?

Magolor reveals that the final gear is in Hugo's mansion.

So, Meta Knight and Daroach plan a heist.

In the cover of the night, they sneak into Sir Hugo's mansion.

With Daroach's squeakers, his little henchmen, searching the mansion goes smoothly. They not only find the Dreamy Gear, but also a picture of the relic and documents concerning what the relic is supposed to do— but they're all written in some currently indecipherable language.

Daroach lockpicks the safe to get to these, but even he, master thief as he is, did not realize that the box opening would trigger an alarm.

Knowing it would cause a scandal if it were found out that Meta Knight, a nobleman, was found invading Sir Hugo's mansion, Daroach entreats him to run before the guards arrive, so Meta Knight runs, returning to the mansion.

Daroach is therefore free to show his true colors. With his trusty ice staff, and his cape fluttering in the night breeze, he swiftly and easily incapacitates the guards.

Meta Knight is in the mansion, looking through books when Daroach climbs in through the window.

"I'm home," Daroach says before flopping onto the sofa.

Meta Knight finally finds a book with the same language as the photos and documents, and can get to work decoding it.

"Ah, I'm no good with any of this stuff," Daroach says. "It makes my head hurt."

"Then you should probably get some rest."

"Ah, if you don't mind…"

Daroach promptly threw himself onto the sofa.

(Are you seeing the Metaroach now?)

The next morning, Daroach wakes. "Mm? Where am I?" and upon seeing the ornate walls and feeling the plush sofa, remembers. "Ah, right, I fell asleep in your mansion. Good morning, Meta Knight," he says, rubbing his eyes.

Meta Knight stays up the whole night translating the document, and it revealed quite a lot.

* * *

When Sir Hugo found the machine, Magolor was next to him.

It was round, rather large, and had odd gadgets and trinkets lining the edge.

Magolor knew immediately what pieces were missing; what he had to find. Magolor could also read ancient texts, and revealed that activating the machine would bring great sorrow, alongside great profit.

Sir Hugo just cared about the profit. He also knew that Magolor knew what to do.

So, they both walked out, a thin veneer of cooperation between them. But Magolor is already orchestrating a grand plan, while Hugo is planning to use Magolor's plan to take the gears for himself, driving Magolor out of town once Magolor finishes his job.

* * *

By morning, Meta Knight has deciphered much the same of what Magolor has. The machine will cause great sorrow if activated. When Magolor comes to ask how the heist has gone, Meta Knight is curious.

"Did you know about this?"

"Oh, definitely not! I had no idea!" Magolor denies knowing anything about the machine. And surprisingly, both Daroach and Meta Knight believe him.

They decide they need to gather the gears and make sure everyone knows, so Meta Knight takes them all to Daroach's cafe on his automobile, where Kirby, Dee, and Dedede are waiting, most likely on Magolor's instruction.

Here, they all get up to speed, and get three more pairs of eyes looking at the photos, hopefully to find out more about the relic.

All they know so far is that the machine will grant prosperity in return for sorrow. And apparently, that activating it causes a terrible stench, so the machine should never be reactivated.

Kirby sees something and takes note.

Magolor panics though.

"The gears! They're going to explode!"

"Well then what do we do?!"

"Put them in this box, it'll absorb the shock and make sure no one's harmed."

So, Magolor gets his hands on all the Dreamy Gears.

And he bolts for it.

The others give chase, but Magolor manages to escape.

* * *

Magolor was never planning on giving those gears to Hugo. Far up in the sky, hidden in the thick smog, was another ancient relic of a machine that Magolor had excavated himself, and wanted to fix.

One might say it remarkably resembled a ship.

Before he can get it though, he's accosted by Sir Hugo and his henchmen, who take back the gears.

Suddenly though, Meta Knight and Daroach appear on the scene in Meta Knight's automobile, the SS Warp close behind. Upon landing, Kirby, Dedede, and Waddle Dee jump out.

Thus begins the final struggle for the gears.

Kirby, using his kicks and anything he can, Dedede with his large hammer, Daroach with his ice staff, and Meta Knight with the razor-sharp feathers on his hat. Together, they manage to beat most of the henchmen, but not Sir Hugo.

Where's Dee in all of this?

Well, Dee isn't a fighter. And Sir Hugo figures this out, watching Dee hang back on the sidelines.

Sir Hugo takes Dee hostage. "Put down your weapons!"

Kirby immediately drops his fighting stance; Dedede's hammer clanks on the ground.

Meta and Daroach aren't quite so quick though, at least until Kirby turns pleading eyes to them, and even _Dedede_ begs them. They both set down their weapons, to Hugo's delight.

Sir Hugo takes the gears, keeping Waddle Dee by his side to ensure that he can successfully reactivate the machine.

When Sir Hugo is far enough, Meta Knight rushes to his car to give chase, but its tires have been slashed, so they have no way of catching up.

No way except for Kirby's SS Warp.

The small plane isn't quite meant to hold four people on it, but Kirby makes do.

Flying is fascinating the Meta Knight, who begins getting ideas. He also feels some sort of kinship to Kirby though, and mentions it. "Even though this is the first time we've met, it feels like it isn't. As if in a different universe, we were good friends."

When they reach Hugo's mine, where the excavated machine is, they all jump off, and Dedede clears a path for them, bulldozing past walls of guards and policemen.

From there, they're not quite sure what their plan is. If they storm in, it'll endanger Waddle Dee, but at the same time, reactivating the machine wouldn't be good.

Would it though?

Kirby has an idea.

* * *

Hugo brings Waddle Dee with him to the machine, pops in the gears, and activates the machine.

Bright blue eyes open on the face of a clock.

A miniature Clockwork Star, which only has one specific function.

"Now! Do what they say you can! Turn pebbles into treasure!"

Nova grants the wish.

And the entire mine gains an overwhelming fragrance.

The fragrance… of chocolate.

Because chocolate was such a valuable commodity, it was considered one of Diamond Town's greatest treasures. So when the machine was made, it was made with the intention to turn objects into chocolate.

Not gold, like Sir Hugo wished. Not precious stones or jewelery. Just chocolate.

Kirby knew this because he found an inscription somewhere made by the previous owner of the Clockwork Star that they hated chocolate, hated the smell and the taste and everything about it. Despite this, chocolate did give him riches.

Hugo, enraged, tries to tear the gears out of the Clockwork Star, only to be soaked in a sea of melted chocolate.

Nearby, one of Hugo's henchmen discards a disguise, revealing an old man, a member of the nearby Magician's guild. He's also the same one that gave Kirby the star-shaped compass. He reveals that he's been watching the whole time, and would have stopped Hugo if the matter had been too serious.

* * *

In the epilogue, Kirby and Dedede are racing again, and it looks like Kirby's win streak will finally end. Perhaps the strain of too many people riding on it weakened it a bit?

But before the race can end, a third, purple plane comes along, Meta Knight piloting. It's his new plane, the Halberd.

With the race invalidated due to Meta Knight's late entrance, they all laugh it off and have a picnic.

Thanks to the large supply of chocolate, now people in Breezeburg can enjoy it too. Since the town's main exports have changed from diamonds to chocolate, there's some talk of changing the town's name to Chocolate Town.

Daroach brings out a big chocolate cake for the group to enjoy.

The end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I feel like the “turn everything into chocolate” thing was a bit childish, but I sort of have to admit that’s not how I expected the story to go. I’m sorry if the description at the beginning was a lot more detailed than the middle— I had access to a translation of the first chapter but everything else is from a summary someone on discord gave. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! I think the idea is really cute, and since it exists in its own universe, there’s a lot of things that can be explored.
> 
> For example, Meta is a nobleman. He’s expected by society to reproduce, to have an heir for his fortunes, and he’s still a bachelor (as far as the general public goes.) His offer to Kirby is currently just for Kirby to stay in his home, but Kirby is also a good age to learn manners and societal expectations.
> 
> At the same time, there’s also the factor that Meta Knight really dislikes the posh lifestyle people in Brighton live, and I can definitely see him being torn on whether or not he wants to introduce Kirby to it. Kirby is such a free spirit, and Brighton has a way of stifling that freedom.
> 
> And Magolor!! I know he had selfish intentions with the gears but I didn’t expect him to be so cunning. I would also be pretty interested in expanding the steampunk designs to other characters. So as you can see, there’s a lot I’m thinking about. I’ll try not to do stuff too quickly though; I often get burnout if I do that.
> 
> AND METAROACH  
> They're so cute oh my god!!! I don't think I'll be able to write a romance between them because I can't write romance or ships for the life of me but hey it's there


	3. Kirby can't sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On adapting, bedtime stories, and mutual uncertainties.

One of the things Kirby soon found out about living in the Knight mansion was that it was really hard to sleep.

Like, hard as a rock, if hardnesses represented difficulty.

The bed itself was soft, softer than anything Kirby had ever slept on. The fabric was too smooth, too silky. Kirby sank deep into the mattress, feeling like he was on a cloud, like there was nothing underneath to support him.

So yes, it was somewhat… comfortable. But Kirby never cared about comfort. His hard and ratty mattress at his home in Breezeburg smelled of some of the snacks he'd had, and always welcomed Kirby with that familiar smell. Here, everything felt too clean. There was no smell to tell him he was home.

Plus, even besides his old mattress, Kirby had always been used to sleeping in grass, on dirt. If not the welcoming smells of snacks, he always enjoyed the earthy smell of the dirt and the fresh fragrance of wildflowers nearby.

Kirby did have to admit though, the feeling of sinking into the soft bed was nice. He could get used to it.

Kirby rolled over.

One moment, he felt too warm and had to kick off the heavy duvet. Another moment, it was too chilly, so he pulled up the middle lining sheet. But then the fabric of it was so light that it caught under his arm whenever he tried to reposition it.

Kirby sighed and resigned himself to just not getting much sleep for the first night.

* * *

He awoke to the calls of Vul.

"It is midmorning already, Kirby. How long are you planning to sleep for?" The butler opened the curtains, letting blinding sunlight fall on Kirby's closed eyes.

Kirby groaned and sat up slowly. He rubbed his eyes groggily. "Wha?"

"Sir Meta will be leaving for the council hall soon. I'd suggest getting to the dining room soon if you'd like to share breakfast with him."

Kirby yawned. "...Mhm," he mumbled, before inching down the side of the bed sluggishly.

He arrived at the large dining room just in time as the chef wheeled out a cart of plates. The long table, draped with a spotless white embroidered tablecloth, had a plate and utensils set up already at the foot of the table, opposite from Meta's seat.

Everything was... beautiful. It was ornate, lavish, luxurious. Kirby couldn't remember ever seeing this amount of gold decoration in a single room. At the same time, it was tasteful. None of the golden luster was overwhelming; the dark polished wood of the furniture contrasted it, both toning it down yet accentuating it simultaneously. Bright sunlight filtered into the room through crystal clear windows, rich blue drapery framing the light.

Meta sat at the head of the table, back straight, gracefully folding a linen napkin over his lap. When Kirby didn't move, Meta gestured to the other chair. "Breakfast is beginning. Take your seat."

Kirby wordlessly slid into the chair, letting out another yawn.

"How was your rest last night?"

Kirby took a moment to appreciate the masterpiece that was the plate in front of him before popping a grape into his mouth. "It was… alright." Kirby didn't want Meta to go out of his way to do anything for him; living in the nobleman's house was already enough of a favor as is.

Meta's frown escaped the tired child's notice.

Small talk flitted across the table as they finished their meal. Afterwards, Meta put on his top hat and left to work for the day, while Kirby grabbed his toolkit and headed for his plane on the roof.

The day was uneventful.

* * *

In his comfortable but somewhat ragged nightshirt, Kirby climbed into bed once more.

"Kirby?"

Meta Knight's head came into view from behind the door frame.

"Yeah?"

Meta Knight was silent for a moment, seeming somewhat uncertain. Kirby could tell by the way his lips closed a bit tighter than usual, the slight pinkening of his cheeks, his slow but calculated movements as he stepped into the room, hands behind his back.

"Well… Since you were having trouble sleeping…"

"Ah!" Kirby plastered as wide a smile as he could on his face. "It's nothing, really! I'll get used to it. Don't worry about it!"

Meta Knight's frown this time did _not_ go unnoticed. "I could tell you were lying at breakfast, and I can tell you are lying now," he said sternly. "Speaking falsehoods is not a good habit to develop, Kirby."

The child bit his lips.

"Why did you lie in the first place?"

"... I don't want to trouble you or anything," Kirby admitted. "It's already more than enough that you're letting me stay here."

Meta shook his head. "Kirby, _never_ feel like you will trouble me. You are my guest, it is my _responsibility_ to make sure you are comfortable. Please."

Kirby looked up, curiously peering into Meta's eyes. "I…"

Meta was in motion though, grabbing the chair from the nearby desk, setting it next to Kirby's bed. Kirby finally saw the object in Meta's hand clearly. "A book?"

Meta Knight smiled, a soft, subtle curve of the lips accompanied by warm but uncertain eyes. "Some old tales I pulled from the Knight archives."

Kirby was eleven years old, and most certainly did not need bedtime stories.

But Kirby was also eleven years old, and he _loved_ good stories.

Kirby's eyes lit up with a gasp. "Stories!" he jubilantly exclaimed.

Any and all of Meta Knight's uncertainty seemed to fade with Kirby's joy. "Yes, Kirby. Do you have any ones you like to hear?"

"Nope! I don't think I know any, anyways! I've never had anyone read to me except for Dee, and they usually read newspapers!"

Meta Knight hummed, contemplatively. "Then… how about this one?"

That night, Kirby fell asleep to tales of an ancient warrior.

* * *

Bedtime stories were something Kirby wholeheartedly enjoyed. They were so much fun to hear, so interesting to just envision.

Past the first night, Meta had read him so many different stories. There were some about matters most dark and daring adventures to save worlds, and some about heart-wrenching romances and joyful friendships.

It did take some trial and error though.

The tales of Hannalt and Suzanna made Kirby feel so sad that he couldn't fall asleep. Meta Knight didn't read it to him for more than a single night, though Kirby still wanted to know what happened.

The tales of Phantom Thief Souris also got Kirby so excited that it took a while before he fell asleep again. It was one of Meta's favorites though, so Kirby tried his best to never let Meta realize that it kept Kirby up.

The tales of Sir Fluff were lovely, but so serene in the world it described that Kirby lost interest a tiny bit.

There was one that was perfect though. In the sweet spot of exciting and calm, happiness and high stakes.

The tales of Popopo, a series of old fables about a young hero.

Kirby absolutely loved them. Paired with Meta's soothing voice, the stories never failed to put Kirby to a peaceful sleep riddled with wonderful dreams.

And somehow… they felt familiar. Kirby had a vague idea in his mind of every twist and turn the tales would take, even though he'd never heard it before.

Or had he? Maybe he'd heard it once before and forgot about it. It wouldn't be outlandish, since the kids around Breezeburg sometimes mentioned the stories their parents told them.

Oh well. In any case, Kirby could sleep peacefully now.

* * *

Meta Knight was initially… unsure whether or not reading to Kirby was a good idea.

He could tell that first morning from the way Kirby's smile was far too wide, the way it didn't seem to reach his bright blue eyes as usual, that Kirby was lying. _How_ he knew this, despite only meeting Kirby months ago and having little contact with the child since then, Meta Knight hadn't the slightest idea.

The fact of the matter was, though, that Kirby wasn't comfortable enough to sleep, and that was something Meta needed to _fix_. He couldn't very well allow Kirby to feel discomfort when he'd already uprooted Kirby's regular life to sate Meta's own worry.

If he was going to make sure Kirby was alright, Meta would do it all the way. This, Meta Knight could swear on his title as a Knight on.

He carried these thoughts with him on the way to the Council Hall, thinking of ways he may be able to help. Then, it occurred to him.

_Bedtime stories_. They were something Meta had _loved_ when he was growing up.

Granted, he was always too embarrassed to ask Vul to read him any, so more often than not, bedtime stories meant flipping through the worn pages of the leatherbound Tales of Popopo book under the dim light of the lantern beside his bed.

He'd stopped with the Tales of Popopo by the time he was seven though, moving on to more interesting tales with deeper introspection on their characters and more expansive worlds. So, the question was, which would Kirby like?

He was getting ahead of himself; he didn't even know whether or not Kirby enjoyed bedtime stories. For all he knew, maybe Kirby would think the idea was childish and dislike it. But if Kirby didn't want stories, how would Meta be able to help him sleep better? This was a dilemma.

But then Kirby had so happily accepted Meta Knight's offer to read to him, and Meta's heart felt so _warm_.

He read, making sure to give every character a distinct voice, weaving wonder into his descriptions and passion into the dialogue. He read, putting into his vocals everything he'd ever imagined as a child but couldn't experience. He read to Kirby, giving Kirby what he'd wanted so much as a child but never gotten.

At one point, he worried. The books Kirby liked were the sorts of tales and chronicles that children half his age usually enjoyed. Kirby might not have had ample access to education or literature, and this was something Meta Knight wanted to change.

Always, though, when he opened the book and let his creativity spill forth from his voice, he didn't care that Kirby enjoyed kids' books. He didn't care because Meta enjoyed them himself.

The simplicity of these stories, the naive sort of joy they brought…

Meta smiled.

Perhaps they were good to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! Thank you for reading! I finally finished reference sheets and designs for Dedede and Waddle Dee, so I'll post some drawings of the characters after I finish Daroach and Magolor.
> 
> So far, this has been so much fun. Just so everyone knows, there's like 0 plot to be found here. Just a bunch of Meta and Kirby fluff. Should I try to keep to an upload schedule? Hmm...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D I hope you enjoyed this! I'll post some designs probably in either a separate work or another chapter. A lot of work went into designing the clothes so I really want to show people!
> 
> Don't forget to comment if you want a summary of the novel and lemme know also if you want me to continue this! I have a few ideas of how Kirby living with Meta Knight goes :3
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos comments motivate me more than they should


End file.
